Vishesh
"Album Review" -Vishesh Intro Kevin Harrison Goldberg is a youtube star extraordinaire. He is more popularly known as Vishesh. He is a rapper, comedian, martial artist, former gamer, and occasionally an intellectual. He is best known for his raps, his Why am I surfing on land video and his Scribblenauts Let's Play. He has been on Youtube for about 4 years. His first recorded video is called "Counter Strike- Knife Man". His most recent video The Greatest Disstrack to Grace the Surface of Youtube has over 350 views. He is also Dylan Melvin Goldberg Junior's older brother. You can follow him on twitter @namecannotbeblank. He wants to study gender studies when he goes to college. He is also the creator of The Degenerate Humans Podcast. In the Podcast he plays the protagonist of the series. Personality Vishesh is a goofy, funny, intelligent and at times serious person. He is shown to be a caring and thoughtful brother to Dylan and at times he can be rude and mean towards Dylan, but this is all for fun. He uses his studies in Sociology and Gender Studies to ask meaningful and thought provoking questions in the podcast. Vishesh is dedicated to his channel, but sometimes forgets to upload on key dates. He can sometimes also be quite forgetful. Early Life Born in India on April 1st, 1998 Vishesh was mocked as a kid because of his height. He was first diagnosed with dwarfism when he was three. He parents soon divorced and his father Dylan Goldberg married another woman. Soon after his brother Dylan Melvin Goldberg Junior was born. Growing up Vishesh wasn't the smartest one in his class, in fact his brother Dylan got better grades in school then him.This caused him to have to repeat a grade three times. Growing up he has stated in one of his deleted videos that his favorite movies were Indiana Jones: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull and the Super Mario Brothers movie. Early Career Vishesh started youtube under the allies Strakx guy under which he released two videos "Death of TheStrakx Member" and "Top 5 free horror games :)" Career Vishesh's youtube channel "Keversez" started on April 7th, 2013 when he drop his first video "Counter Strike- Knife Man" this video was an instant success and since then has gotten people to ask for more Knife Man, but there hasn't been a single video even mentioning Knife Man since. His channel was created sometime in 2012 during the supposed "End of the World". He later wold post banger after banger mostly notably his Scribblenauts Let's Play. Later, he dropped his first song of his "Goldenshire" album "The Best Mixtape to ever touch Youtube." Following that he dropped "Hiro Honda". And after that he dropped "Desiinger Panda Parody Canada". He would go on to create The Degenerate Humans Podcast and along with Abinab, his brother Dylan and Conner they we dream for success. However, Abinab was kicked and replaced by George Chiklis or Dorje. Recently he dropped his 4th hit song called "The Greatest Disstrack to Grace the Surface of Youtube" which has reached over 350 views and stars George and Everret Jordan Skil. Making the Keversez Cinematic Universe The KCU started with the first Knife Man and was shortly followed up by Content Policeman both of which are rumored to have a 2018 sequel. In 2018 he will release a parody of the Avengers called the Degenerate humans. After there will be a Pistol Man movie and an untitled KCU movie. Gaming Career (2013-2016) Vishesh quit gaming after a hearthstone video published in 2016. He has made multiple different series such as one for Scribblenauts, Vanish and Zombie Kill of The Week. He started his channel first and a gamer, but since evolved to an intellect, rapper and a comedian. Comedy Career (2014-2018) Vishesh started his comedy Career in 2014 with Firdays with poods. He has not stopped making comedy videos and has recently made another "Comedy" Video. Rapping Career (2016-) Vishesh started his rap career with an instant banger called "The Best Mixtape to ever touch Youtube" which has gotten comments such as "this is literally the reason why fucking ebola and aids exist﻿", "I support u! number one mixtape! fuck the haters!﻿" and "this guys has big dick to make this shit﻿". He later posted My New Bike which had his second song called "Hiro Honda." The Degenerate Humans Podcast (Aug 2017- Oct 2017) Vishesh is the creator and leader of the five part series called The Degenerate Humans Podcast. It starred Conner, Dorje and Dylan. It was originally going to be a 15 part series and o star Abinab however due to Dorje and Conner quitting Vishesh ended the series. Falling out with Mateus Vishesh and Mateo Fettuccine Alfredo Spagetti Fusilli Lasagne Prego Calzone Bolognese Marinara Linguini Macaroni Penne Rigatoni Johnathan Capelini Toretlini Gargenelli Pastrami Strozzapretti Cencioni Ravioli III, used to be close friends, however one day Vishesh stole Mateus' hot pocket and they have not talked for years. Falling out with Abinab He and Abinab became great friends because Abinab and Conner dated. However, after they broke up Vishesh had to pick a side and he picked Conner's. So he kicked Abinab from the Podcast and they eventually stopped becoming friends. Falling out with Conner After the Degenerate Humans Podcast Part 5 he and Vishesh got into an argument and stopped talking. Vishesh was mad at Conner because Conner made a disstrack against him. Soon after Conner quit the degenerate humans podcast and Vishesh ended the series all together. Rebooting the Podcast (Dec 2017-) Vishesh now is creating the Degenerate Humans Podcast 2.0 which is to star Dylan and Conner as well. This was because Conner and Vishesh became friends again. It is now labeled "Season 2" of the podcast and is comprised of 7 episodes. Since then Vishesh has gone on to confirm season 4 of the Podcast something that Conner has since denied saying that "It might not happen." Privating His Videos (July 2018-Oct 2018) During a short span in the 2018 year Vishesh privated his videos due to unknown reason he has since made all his videos public, however has not released a video for over 7 months. Relationships Vishesh and Conner Conner and Vishesh are shown to be very close. However, Conner has currently not appeared in any other video than the degenerate humans podcast. Conner is also making a distract for fun against Vishesh. Vishesh has later stated that he will make a Content Policeman against Conner once he posts the video. Vishesh and Dylan Vishesh and Dylan are shown to be very close. This is due to the fact that they have hung out ever since they were young (because they are brothers). In the Podcast it is shown that they like to joke around a lot. Vishesh and Dorje Vishesh and Dorje are shown to be close friends and the seen by the fact that Dorje is the sole member of the podcast to appear in a non-podcast video. Vishesh and Mateus Vishesh and Mateus have a strained relationship (due to Vishesh stealing Mateus' hot pocket), but since then evidence shows that they still hang out to this day. Vishesh and GCT Rider Vishesh and GCT Rider are the biggest enemies in the KCU (Keversez Cinematic Universe). While GCT Rider doesn't respond to Vishesh, he is constantly mocked on Keversez. Vishesh and Abinab Vishesh and Abinab are quite close Likes -Rapping -Making quality content Dislikes -Making Knife Man sequels Awards and Nominations Quotes "Album Review" "What is up Drama Alert Nation." "One Chain." "Can't Catch me with this bars I'm flowing." "Heroes never die." "They sucked." "It's time I quit Youtube for a better app.....Musically." "People think Harambe's dead. No. Open your eyes people! Harambe is alive, he's alive. "These are footprints from Harambe's Yeezy's." Trivia -First Video Came out April 7, 2013 -He has been on Youtube for Over 5 Years. -He has recently reached over 100 subs -He has about 23,000 views -Posted 73 Videos -Never had a boyfriend or girlfriend -He is 4'11' and weighs 129 pounds -He is an Green Belt in Tae Kwon Do -Has 34 twitter followers -Has never received like or retweet on twitter despite trying -He is by far the shortest member of The Degenerate Humans Podcast -He is Pitbull's number one fan -His former rapper name was "The Hobbit" due to his hobbit like features -His current album is called "Goldenshire" which is a nod to his surname and his rapper name -He may be a pedophile -Has Dwarfism Category:Characters